Needing and Wanting
by orcslayer95
Summary: Colby assaults Charlie in his office. Don comforts his brother.


**Author's note: I recently found a bunch of old stories I wrote back in 2013-2014 and thought maybe some of you would enjoy them. Idk. Trigger warning for sexual assault/rape.**

With music blasting in his ears he didn't hear the soft knock on the door.

Or the footsteps that approached him.

He stood at the blackboard scribbling equations at lightning speed, not bothering to brush back the curls that kept falling into his eyes. He stood back for a second, surveying his work, frowning.

Charlie jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder, dropping his piece of chalk on the floor.

He whipped around, hastily yanking his headphones off and stared into the face of Agent Colby Granger.

"Hey Charlie, sorry for scaring you like that." Colby said, grinning.

"It's ok," said Charlie, letting out a breath, "I didn't hear you come in." He bent to retrieve the chalk. "If you're here for the equation I'm not done yet. I still need to put the data from the last case into the calculations."

Colby shook his head. "That's ok, we're still working on locating the car anyway. That might take a while, especially with LAPD interfering." He glanced at Charlie and noticed the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Anyway it's lunch time and I thought you might want to join me for a bite. Looks like you haven't eaten in a while," he added.

Charlie stood slightly confused. Had Colby come all the way to his office just to eat lunch with him?

Even though he wasn't hungry, he didn't want to seem rude. "Well I have a class in half an hour, but we could pick up some food at the cafeteria."

Colby chuckled. "Cafeteria food… Sounds good."

Ten minutes later, Colby and Charlie were back in the professor's office, Colby leaning in an armchair eating a chicken salad, Charlie standing at the blackboard, occasionally nibbling on the tuna sandwich in his hand.

Colby Granger finished the last of his salad and stared at Charlie's back. His clothes were wrinkled and baggy as usual and his dark curly mass of hair slightly disheveled, chalk dust coating the ends of strands in a few places.

He watched as Charlie scribbled a line of numbers and symbols onto the chalkboard. It looked like some kind of weird language he couldn't understand.

Charlie's left hand hung at his side, his index finger twitching against his leg. He had put the half eaten sandwich on his desk on top of a stack of files. Colby stared at the hand. It was small and looked soft, no calluses. Light brown hair coated the back of his hand and the areas between knuckles. His nails were cut short and Colby smirked when he saw tracks of chalk dust lining his palm. There was a scar on his wrist he hadn't noticed before.

Slowly, Granger pushed himself out of the armchair and walked over to Charlie, standing behind him for a moment, just breathing in lungfuls of his sweet scent. Charlie was too absorbed in his math to even notice him.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

Charlie turned to find Colby standing right behind him, almost touching him.

"What scar?" he asked, confused, putting down the chalk.

"The one on your wrist," Colby said, jerking his head toward Charlie's left side.

"Oh that," said Charlie, lifting his hand to look at the scar running up the side of his wrist. "I broke my wrist when I was a kid."

Colby smirked. "Lemme guess, it was Don."

Charlie laughed a little. "No it wasn't Don. My parents took me to this place for gifted kids and I was so nervous I fell down the stairs." He smiled at the memory. His parents had taken him to the hospital and he was glad to have gotten out of the interview and the testing.

Colby laughed. "Sounds like something you would do."

He took a step closer to Charlie, so that his jacket was touching his and he could feel the other man's warmth. Taking his hands slowly out of his pockets, he placed them on either side of Charlie's waist.

"What-" Charlie tried to turn around but found he couldn't. Colby's hold on him was so tight he couldn't move. He looked up and found the agent's green eyes burning into his.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Colby's lips pressed firmly against his.

Charlie squirmed out of Colby's grasp, his eyes wide, and ran toward the door. Colby was there first and slammed it shut with his fist.

Charlie looked wildly around him for another exit. There was none.

Colby gripped Charlie's shoulders and shoved him against the wall, taking off his own jacket in the process.

"Colby-" Charlie was cut off again by the agents smooth lips against his. He had never known Colby to be gay. Or that he would assault a friend like this.

Charlie struggled wildly as he tried to stop Colby's rough hands from unbuttoning his shirt. It was of no use. Colby was too strong. He had him pinned against the wall, one hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming for help.

Colby undid the last button and tore the shirt off Charlie's back. His hands traveled downwards through his thick chest hair.

Charlie's hands pulled at Colby's, trying desperately to get them off of his body.

Finally Colby drew his lips back from Charlie's, leaving him gasping for air. Colby grinned, gripping both of Charlie's hands in his, with the other slipping his t-shirt over his head.

"Please Colby stop," Charlie said. He could see unbearable desire in the agent's eyes. "Please."

"Come on Charlie, don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself a little too." Colby smiled and leaned in to kiss Charlie's neck.

"You have a beautiful body." His lips made their way down to Charlie's nipples.

"Please, Colby. Please stop." Charlie cried.

Colby didn't look up from the nipple he was sucking. "You're cute when you beg."

Charlie sighed. If only Amita were here. She would call for help. He hoped that Larry would come bursting through the door and save him.

Seeing his fear, Colby chuckled. Still holding Charlie's hands in one fist, he reached down the front of the professor's pants, letting his hands play with Charlie's parts.

"No-" Charlie's scream was broken off by a slap to the face that left his cheek red and smarting.

"Sorry about that," Colby whispered, still grasping Charlie's cock, "but you can't be yelling like that. Someone might hear." He patted Charlie's cheek gently.

Charlie didn't know what to do. His cell phone was lying on the table but he couldn't reach it, let alone move his hands out of Colby's tight hold. The only way out was the door and Colby had locked it. The windows on the other side of the room were closed and there were no students or faculty walking by.

He could clearly see the large erection in Granger's pants. It made him nauseous. Colby saw his glance and smirked.

"Like what you see, huh?" With the hand in which both of Charlie's were clutched he rubbed small circles over his bulge and Charlie felt the erection grow under his hand. He shuddered and turned his head away.

Colby threw off his gun holster and his army knife, kicked off his shoes and unzipped his pants, letting his cock out. He slid a hand into Charlie's pants, squeezing his asscheeks, making him jumped and squirm, and shoved him harder against the wall so that his bulge was pressing into Charlie's. Slowly he moved his hips up and down. A low moan escaped him and his swollen lips fell onto Charlie's, pushing his tongue into the latter's mouth.

Charlie gagged as Colby's tongue twisted around in his throat. At the same time he couldn't stop himself from becoming hard in Colby's hand. The feeling of Colby's hard cock pressed up against his sort of felt good.

"So you are enjoying yourself," Colby smirked. "I knew you would."

He pulled down Charlie's pants and introduced his cock into Charlie's dry ass. The pain was excruciating and Charlie cried out in agony.

Colby lashed out, the back of his hand connecting savagely with his cheek; his head whipping to the side, colliding with the wall. He twisted Charlie around so that his face was pressed firmly into the wall, reached a hand between his legs, grabbing his cock so hard it made Charlie squeal, and pushed his cock into Charlie's asshole again.

"What did I tell you about the screaming? I know it hurts the first time." Colby moved in and out gently at first, then more quickly, moaning softly; all the while squeezing Charlie's cock, eliciting a gasp and a sharp indraw of breath each time.

Tears ran down Charlie's cheeks and down his neck. He felt the skin of his ass-crack tear and bleed as Colby's member penetrated in and out.

Colby's moans got louder and suddenly he felt warm liquid which he knew was semen inside of him. He squeezed his eyes closed and thought of Amita. Silent tears streamed from underneath his eyelids and dripped onto the floor.

It felt like hours until Colby finally pulled out, released his hold on Charlie's arms, letting him crumple shaking and sobbing to the ground.

Pulling on his clothes, he kneeled in front of the professor. "Not a word of this to anyone. And I mean _anyone_." He laid special emphasis on the word. "Not even Don."

With that he left, slamming the door, a cloud of chalk dust billowing in his wake.

Charlie laid there in shock, sobs racking his body, sending shivers down his spine. Slowly he opened his eyes and crawled over to where his clothes lay. He pulled them on slowly, his whole body aching with the effort.

Gripping the edge of the desk, he hauled himself up, swaying dangerously on his feet, and sank into the armchair. Sitting was agony so he resorted to half laying on his side.

He felt so dirty and ashamed and disgusted. But most of all he felt shocked. Shocked that it had been Colby. The agent had always treated him like an equal, a friend.

The knock on the door made him jump out of his seat. The clock showed 2:30. Shit, he had missed his class.

Sure enough, it was Larry that came through the door. He wore a concerned expression on his face.

"Charles I-" He stopped dead when he saw Charlie's disheveled appearance, his face moist and puffy from crying, his trembling hands.

"My God, what on earth happened to you? Are you alright?" He tried putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder but the latter flinched back from his touch.

 _Not a word to anyone._ That's what Colby had said. His voice had sounded so harsh and threatening. Charlie gulped, clearing his throat. "I'm good Larry."

"You sure? Because you just missed your applied mathematics class and you look like the middle of a black hole."

"Yeah I just realized. I fell asleep. And I had a really bad dream." Charlie ran a shaking hand through his hair.

Larry took a look at his friend. He didn't know whether or not to buy his story. This had never happened to him before. He was never late for classes. _There's a first time for everything_ , he thought and decided not to pursue the matter further.

"Alright then. I'm going out with Megan tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Charlie managed a smile. "Have fun."

"Good night Charles."

"Good night Larry."

Larry walked out the door, leaving Charlie standing in the middle of the room. His vision still blurry, he stumbled to his desk to grade tests. He stared at the paper, unable to concentrate on anything. He couldn't hold the pen still for his hands were trembling so hard. It fell from his grasp, hitting the floor with a clang.

He stared at the pen as if in a trance. When he managed to tear his gaze away the terrifying events of the day played like a video reel in front of his eyes.

Charlie decided to go home. He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore other than the pain emanating from his ass and cock and all throughout his body.

Putting on his jacket he grabbed his murse and headed to his bike parked outside the main entrance.

He tried to bike, but didn't get far. With a yelp of pain he slid off the bike, lying on his side in the grass of the CalSci park. There he caught his breath for a few moments before gathering himself and walking home very slowly.

By the time Charlie reached the Craftsman an hour later he all but collapsed through the door. Staggering to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water he sank down exhaustedly on the couch, making sure to lie on his side.

Alan Eppes came home later that evening to find his youngest son asleep on the couch, a grimace adorning his usually smiling face.

After depositing his golf bag in the garage he knelt in front of Charlie, tapping the young man on the shoulder.

Groggily Charlie's eyelids fluttered and suddenly he shot up, a wild expression on his face.

"Hey, it's alright. You fell asleep." Alan comforted him.

"Oh." Charlie had dreamed about Colby but now he realized his dream had been reality. He gulped as he looked into his father's eyes.

"Rough day at school?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah," was Charlie's only answer, his voice serious.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Alan asked.

"Dinner?" Charlie looked at the clock. It was 6:00. He had been out for more than two hours. "Um no, I haven't had dinner."

"Ok, I guess I'm making steak then. With corn on the cob." Alan disappeared into the kitchen.

Slowly Charlie heaved himself up from the couch and went into the garage to work on math problems. He was so disassociated that he lost track of time and didn't notice Don come into the room.

Don stood behind his brother watching him furiously scribble equations onto the chalkboard. He could hear the music blasting out of his headphones.

Don shook his head smiling. "Hey Buddy. Dinner's ready."

When he got no response he tapped Charlie lightly on the shoulder causing him to jump, drop the chalk and run to the other side of the room.

"Hey man it's just me." Don put his hands out in front of him.

Charlie saw Don and relaxed, taking off his headphones and dragging in a deep ragged breath.

"Oh hey Don."

"What're you working on?" Don asked, curious.

"Oh just something you wouldn't understand." A grin crept onto Charlie's face.

Don snorted. "Try me."

Just then Alan's voice rang out through the house. "What's taking you boys so long? Dinner's on the table!"

Don and Charlie headed into the house. Charlie's limping didn't go unnoticed by Don. Neither did his sitting down very gingerly on the edge of the chair, a tiny wince of pain escaping his lips.

They ate in silence. Alan tried to make small talk, but neither of the younger men was in the mood for talking.

"By the way, Charlie did you finish that equation you were working on for the case?" asked Don.

"Uh no I didn't get finished. I was really busy today. Sorry. I'll have it for you by tomorrow morning."

Don looked at Charlie suspiciously. He looked pale and tired with deep bags under his eyes. It was unlike him to start something and not finish it. Especially math. He knew the way his brother got when he was working on something. He practically became absorbed into another world, forgetting about mealtimes and sleep until the problem was solved.

"That's ok, don't worry about it. We're still looking for the stolen cars anyway."

Charlie nodded. "How's that going?"

"Not good. Apparently no one remembers seeing any black jeeps..."

Charlie nodded again, putting his fork down on his unfinished plate of food. "I could help you with that too if you gave me the data and traffic flow."

"That would be great."

Charlie got up awkwardly, wincing and set about clearing the table. He took the dishes into the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher, leaving Don and Alan sitting at the table.

"Is there something going on with Charlie?" Asked Don finally.

"Why do you ask?" Alan sipped at his beer and Don did the same, only in greedy gulps.

Licking his lips he said, "I don't know it just seems like something's up. Not to mention he looks like he was hit by a bus. And he totally freaked when I touched him."

His father's eyebrows knitted into a line. "Now that you mention it, when I came home today I found him sleeping on the couch. He was talking in his sleep." Alan chuckled. "Something about Colby."

"Colby?" Don laughed, taking another swig of beer.

"He's probably just been busy at school. With the end of the semester coming up and with all the work he's doing for you." Alan added pointedly.

"You know I don't force him into doing anything he doesn't want to do."

"I know son, but you know once Charlie starts something, he can't stop. And he can't say no to you."

The two Eppes men sighed in unison as Charlie came back into the room.

"Are you staying to watch the game, Donnie?" Alan asked.

"I think I'll head home. But thanks for dinner." Don stood up.

"Will you at least join me for the game?" Alan asked Charlie.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Catch up on some sleep." Charlie headed towards the stairs before turning and mumbling "Bye Don."

Don and Alan watched him drag himself up the stairs and disappear around the corner. Alan had a mock annoyed expression on as he switched on the TV and settled on the couch.

"Bye Dad and thanks for dinner." said Don and walked out the door leaving Alan to watch the game.

 _Colby had a terrifying grin cut into his cheeks. He approached Charlie slowly, emphasizing each step deliberately. The ax he held in his hand was covered with crimson liquid, which dripped onto the floor, leaving a trail of blood._

 _Charlie wanted to run but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Colby's searing green ones. His legs wouldn't respond and so he stood rooted to the spot._

 _Colby was right in front of Charlie now. He raised the ax above his head, bringing it down with such force, smashing through Charlie's skull. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't. Their eyes were locked together._

 _He didn't feel the ax go into him. He couldn't see it anymore. He could only see Colby who was now naked and fully erect in front of him._

 _"No! This can't be happening again!" He thought as Colby crushed himself against Charlie._

 _"Please God no!" Charlie screamed._

He woke with a start, skin glazed in a sheen of cold sweat. His hair was matted onto his face and neck, his hands trembling. His breathing was shallow and fast, matching the rhythm of his heart racing in his chest.

Sun streamed in through the windows, lighting up every crevice of the room with a soft warm glow.

Charlie looked at the clock. 6:30am. There was no way he was going to fall asleep again. He got up, fully aware of the burning pain in his whole body especially his ass and genitals and took a cold shower. Then he gritted his teeth and rode the bicycle to work.

Later that day after he'd sent his findings on the case to Don he was hurrying back to his office after teaching his freshman class.

Exhausted, he entered the office. It was time to go home after a long day. Don hadn't called him for more help so he assumed his information had helped them solve the case.

The door to his office stood ajar. Probably just some senior prank. Charlie pushed it open wearily – and stopped.

Leaning nonchalantly against the desk was Colby Granger. When he saw Charlie he grinned.

"Hey."

Everything in Charlie's brain screamed _RUN!_ But his muscles wouldn't move. He stood rooted to the spot just like in his dream. He started to panic. His heart was pounding and he was breathing fast.

Colby started towards him.

Charlie's hands started shaking so bad that his laptop slipped out of his grasp, clanging to the ground, smashing into two pieces.

But Charlie didn't notice. His eyes were glued to Colby Granger getting closer and closer to him. He was only a few feet away now.

At last Charlie could move again. His arms reacted first, windmilling furiously while his legs started walking backwards out the door.

Colby lunged for the professor and managed to grab him by the collar and yank him back into the room. He looked up and down the hall to make sure no one had seen them and locked the door.

"Please don't be scared of me, Charlie," he said, slamming him shoulder first into the wall.

Charlie could see people walking outside his window. They weren't close enough to hear him. But he had to try. He wouldn't let this happen twice in a row.

"HELP ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. But not one head turned. Damn it.

Before he knew what was happening, Colby backhanded him hard enough his feet lifted off the ground and he was thrown headfirst against the black board.

He lay on the ground gasping for air. He opened his eyes and saw red. From somewhere behind him he heard Granger's voice.

"I thought I made it clear yesterday. No yelling. No attracting attention."

Charlie reached a hand up to his cheek. The skin there was raw and bleeding. He winced. He opened his eyes again and this time the curtain of red was gone, replaced with Colby Granger's face.

"I'm sorry Charlie," he said sounding sincerely apologetic, "It had to be done."

Charlie just stared at him. He couldn't move. Everything hurt.

"I have an hour before I have to be back at the office." Colby grinned and winked at Charlie.

"No," Charlie breathed, "No."

He grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs when Colby sat down on him, pinning his arms over his head.

"Stop-" he was cut off as Colby's rough lips crushed against his.

"I know secretly you like it." Colby chuckled and started fondling him.

Charlie continued to struggle. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Again. He tried clawing at Colby's face but it was no use. Colby caught his hands and pinned them down in an iron grasp. Fighting was useless. So Charlie closed his eyes and tried to think of something pleasant until it was over.

This time when he felt Colby push inside of him it actually sort of felt good. His ass was now lubricated with his own blood and Colby's spit. He heard low moans. It took him several moments to realize they were his own. He also quickly realized he was getting very hard in Colby's hand and was close to coming. The thought made him feel sick. He started doing math problems in his head and it helped.

It felt like hours when Colby finally stopped, having blown his load into Charlie three times.

But when Charlie thought it was over and Colby was leaving, he felt something warm and wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see Colby's swollen dick against his cheek.

"Suck it," spat Granger and shoved his dick into Charlie's mouth.

Charlie gagged and tried to spit it out but Colby had a hand on the back of Charlie's head and was throat-fucking him hard.

He could taste the semen all over his mouth. It was salty. And he couldn't breathe. He knew he was going to throw up any second inside his mouth.

After three more thrusts Colby pulled out just as Charlie hurled all over the floor. He kept gasping in breaths as he continued to dry-wretch and cough.

Colby stepped carefully around the pools of vomit. Putting on his clothes, he knelt close to Charlie's face, pushing a curl out of his eyes. He traced a finger down a dried tear track. "I have to go now. But I'll be back tomorrow." He grinned wide.

Charlie lay on the ground in shock. "Y-you d-don't have t-to c-come back," he croaked.

Colby laughed. "Oh but I do," he drawled, ruffling Charlie's curls. "And the day after that. I'm enjoying myself too much." He laughed again. "And I know you're starting to like it too," he added, suddenly crushing his lips against Charlie's neck, giving him a hickey to mark his territory.

"Ow," Charlie jerked away when he felt Colby's sharp teeth pierce his skin.

Colby laughed. "Have fun cleaning that up." He tilted his head towards the vomit puddles. "See you later, Charlie."

With that he winked and stormed out of the room.

Charlie lay on the ground exhausted. He had a splitting headache, his throat burned and his cheek smarted. The rest of his body was numb.

He noticed the sun had started going down. How long exactly had Granger been here? Charlie managed to pull himself into a fetal position and drifted into sleep.

He woke up to the ring of his cell phone an hour later. He found his jeans and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Charlie. Where are you?" It was Alan. Shit, Charlie had said he'd be home in time for dinner. He glanced at the clock. It was almost six. He cursed under his breath.

"What did you say Son?"

"Um nothing Dad. I…I got caught up in some work…and lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"You're still at CalSci?" Alan asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving now. But go ahead and eat."

"Ok Son. I made meatloaf. I guess I'll heat some up when you get here."

The thought of food made Charlie's stomach churn and he felt the all too familiar taste of bile rise in his throat.

"Ok thanks Dad. See you soon."

Charlie disconnected, placing the phone on the floor and dressed slowly. It took all his strength to pull himself into a sitting position with his back against the wall.

There was no way he was going to ride his bike home. He honestly didn't know if he could walk either. His ass felt like it was on fire and his genitals still throbbed and his head felt like it was pounding out of his skull. He could feel something warm leaking out of his butt. Probably blood.

He could call for a cab. Or he could call Don. Reluctantly he picked up his cell and dialed his brother's number.

"Eppes."

"H-hey Don."

"Charlie? What's going on?"

"Yeah…uh I-I'm at my office and I need a r-ride home."

"You're asking me for a ride? Don't you have your bike?" Don's voice went from tired to concerned as he heard the pain and exhaustion in his brother's voice.

"My bike…It's…I just can't…Can you pick me up?"

"Well I'm done for the day here so yeah why not. I was gonna swing by later for the game anyways."

"Ok."

"Be there in 15."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Charlie sighed. He couldn't sit on the floor anymore. The smell of his own vomit and blood was overwhelming and he had to be strong for when Don came. He rubbed a sleeve over his face. It came back bloody and damp. He hadn't realized he was still crying.

He shook his head to clear his mind, but it only made the throbbing worse. Flattening his palms against the ground, he pushed himself onto his feet. He wobbled for a few seconds, feeling as though his knees were about to buckle. Stars danced in front of his eyes. The wave of dizziness passed and he took a few shaking steps towards his chair.

Sinking into it with a groan of pain he packed his broken laptop and some papers into his murse and set it at his feet. He felt very tired suddenly and put his head down on the desk.

Soon his eyelids drooped and he saw Colby standing before him. There was nowhere to run. He stood in the middle of the room. Colby closed in on his prey. He reached out to touch him and he screamed, snapping his head up with a start, heart pounding wildly against the walls of his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, it's just me!" Don yelled, taking his hand off Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie stared wide-eyed at Don. His breath came in short bursts. Startled, Don took in the blood and tears on his brother's face, his terrified expression. A pool of vomit on the floor under the chalkboard caught his eye. What had happened here?

Charlie was trying to compose himself, but failing miserably. His face was pale white and covered in cold sweat. Don noticed his hands were shaking.

"Charlie what's going on? What happened?" Don asked.

Charlie shuddered and his face went from white to green. Don quickly grabbed the bin off the floor and set in beside Charlie just in case he needed it.

As the events played out in his head over and over again, Charlie felt the nausea rising, but tried to suppress it. He couldn't tell Don what had happened. Colby had warned him – threatened him – explicitly not to tell anyone, or else. Or else what – thought Charlie. If he told Don, he would have a word with Colby, maybe even get him fired for sexual assault. Then there was the humiliation. He didn't want to give Don another reason to appear weak and stupid. He didn't know what to do – he was in a pickle. He had to tell Don – this couldn't continue like this – Colby couldn't continue using him whenever he felt the need.

Don saw terror, pain and guilt cross Charlie's face, ending in sadness. Charlie closed his eyes and silent tears escaped, mixing with the blood on his cheek and split lip.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Don murmured in surprise, kneeling down by his brother's side, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. He felt Charlie flinch at the touch but then relax, turning his head away and start shaking uncontrollably. It took Don a moment to realize he was sobbing silently.

"Hey Charlie, Buddy, please tell me what happened," he said soothingly. It was then that he noticed the purple blotches on Charlie's neck. Hickeys. He knew Amita was in Boston. Had he been cheating on her? Don also saw the small cut on his cheek, where the blood had already dried. Did the person he was cheating with hit him?

Charlie took a few shaking breaths, turning his face towards Don but still maintaining his gaze on the ground.

"C-Colby," he whispered.

Don stared at him, confused. "Colby? What about him? Was he here?"

Charlie's face turned a darker shade of green and he nodded.

"Why was he here?" Don pressed further. When Colby had left the office he hadn't said anything about visiting Charlie. They had just closed the case. Or was it a social visit? He didn't think they were that close.

Charlie stopped shaking somewhat and was gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles were white.

"H-he came…" started Charlie, trying to stop his voice from shaking. He closed his eyes again, taking another breath.

"He was here yesterday too," he said quietly, matter-of-factly.

Don nodded. "I sent him here yesterday to check on your progress."

"No," Charlie's grip on the desk tightened, his knuckles turning even whiter.

"Ok then why was he here?" Don asked, confused.

"He-he-" there was a pause. "H-he-" Suddenly without warning Charlie leaned sideways over Don, heaving into the bin.

Don jumped to his feet. "Aw hell." He watched Charlie retch, his face a sickly shade of green and gray. He kept dry heaving even when there was nothing left in his stomach. Don rubbed gentle circles on his back.

He finally stopped heaving, hanging over he edge of the chair, hands still gripping the desk as if it were a lifeline.

"Hey, hey," Don soothed and helped Charlie settle back into the chair. "Just breathe."

Charlie took a few shaky but deep breaths. His throat burned. He dragged a sleeve across his eyes, wiping away tears and looked back at the floor.

"So why was Colby here? Did he do this to you?" Don asked slowly.

Charlie hesitated, then nodded. Anger bubbled inside Don. Why on earth would Colby hit Charlie? He sensed there was more to the story.

"What aren't you telling me Charlie? Why would Colby hurt you?" Don asked.

Charlie took a few breaths, shuddering. "Colby… sexually assaulted me."

He closed his eyes. There, he had said it. It was out, but he feared his brother's reaction. Surely he would be angry at him for not putting up a fight or telling him yesterday.

What had Charlie just said? _Granger had sexually assaulted him?_ That was crazy. Granger of all people? Wait – Granger was gay? Don's thoughts reeled.

"Granger what?!" Don finally exploded.

Charlie was still looking at the ground but Don saw his cheeks flush crimson. "Granger sexually assaulted you?" he repeated, his voice rising with every word.

Charlie couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. He was so angry. He heard his brother mutter a stream of curses, saw his run a hand through his hair out of the corner of his eye.

Don paced the room, furious. He ripped his cell out of his jacket and speed dialed Granger. If he admitted to this he would have his head.

"Granger."

"Don here," Don said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What's up Don?" Colby's voice was innocent and level.

"I'm at Charlie's office. He tells me you came by this afternoon."

There was a pause. Then Granger said, "Yeah I did. I had some questions I wanted to get his opinion on."

Don looked at Charlie, whose head had snapped up at the sound of Colby's voice. He looked at Don with fear filled eyes and shook his head.

So he had come for another reason. To sexually assault Charlie? The thing was, Don just couldn't imagine Colby doing something like that. But why would Charlie lie? The red cheek, the bruised neck, the tears sure didn't look fake.

"Questions? But we just closed the case yesterday." Don said smoothly.

There was another brief pause. Then, "Yeah I know, I just wanted to go over some of the stuff for my report. I was in the area anyway for lunch, I just thought I'd drop by."

Don scowled at the smoothness of his voice, the innocence. He thought back to when Colby left the office today. He had said he was going out for lunch, but hadn't said anything about Charlie.

Charlie looked at Don. Under the pain and fear in his eyes there was also something pleading. Don felt the anger swell into fury in his chest. His agent had _sexually assaulted_ Charlie. That fell under the same category as rape – it was prison worthy. Wait – rape. Had Colby _raped_ Charlie? No – a sick feeling overcame Don and he pushed the thought out of his mind.

"So what's this about? Something on your mind?" Colby's voice came through the receiver.

"Yeah, there is something on my mind, Granger," Don seethed. "I think you didn't come here for info on the case, I think you came here to assault Charlie." He yelled into the phone.

There was silence on the other end. Finally Colby said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Don. That's a serious accusation." His tone had changed from calm and unknowing to defensive.

"Like hell it is!" Roared Don.

Colby's voice changed again, now into a mocking tone. "And how do you figure that. Ever thought he might be lying?"

"Why the hell would he be lying? He's all shaken up and _bleeding_ for God's sake!" Don glanced at Charlie. He was looking at his hands. They were shaking in his lap. Don recognized it as the first stages of a panic attack.

"You and me are gonna talk tomorrow. First thing in the morning. Or would you just like to get it off your back and admit it straight out? Now." Don's voice shook with rage.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Colby replied weakly. "You have no evidence," he added, smirking.

Don scowled in frustration. It was true; there was no evidence. He could get the team to dust for prints, but what would that prove? That Granger had been here before? They could run a rape kit- no he didn't want to think Colby's semen was inside his brother.

"I'm talking to you firs thing tomorrow, Granger," he yelled, " and if it's true, I'm gonna kill you."

With that Don flipped his phone shut, pocketing it and turned to Charlie.

"Come on let's get you home," he said.

Charlie nodded and pushed himself up. He swayed and Don gripped his arm tightly, guiding him towards the door.

"Wait," said Charlie, "I need my bag."

Don followed his gaze to the satchel on the ground and went back for it, swinging it over his shoulder.

Charlie had gotten his balance back and started walking down the hallway. Don watched as he staggered painfully down the hall.

For Charlie each step was agony as it jostled his bleeding private parts. When he was half way down the hall he had to stop.

"You ok?" Don was at his brother's side in a flash.

Charlie took a moment to close his eyes, then reopen them, taking in Don's worried expression.

"Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled and put a hand against the wall for support.

He was obviously not fine, thought Don. He was in obvious pain. He took in his brother's face, white as a sheet.

"Come on, I'm only parked a block away," he said, winding an arm around Charlie's waist, who flinched.

"Ok," Charlie said weakly. Truth was, he wasn't sure he could make it out of the school and a whole block on his own.

Don gripped Charlie's waist tightly and helped him walk slowly out of the school. As they made their way down the steps he heard Charlie whimper and turned to see him gasping for breaths. "You need to stop?" He asked gently, slowing down the pace even further.

Charlie nodded quickly and collapsed onto the last step breathing hard.

"What's the matter?" Don asked, taking a view of Charlie's injuries. The only visible injury he could see was the cut on his cheekbone and lip and the bruised neck. That couldn't hurt Charlie so much that he needed to stop, he thought. There must be something else.

Charlie was looking at his feet, embarrassed. Don took a seat beside him and clapped him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Where else did he hurt you?" Don asked, fearing the answer.

Charlie's shoulders slumped, all the while keeping his gaze locked on the ground by his feet.

"He might've grabbed me in… places, you know. I wasn't strong enough to fight him… he pushed me against the wall." He paused and took a shaky breath. "He started undressing me and then he…raped me. I couldn't stop him, I tried but I was too weak..." his voice trailed off as tears stung his eyes and a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Saying the words out loud made it suddenly very real.

Don gasped, shocked, but forced himself not to freak out. Granger was dead meat. Clenching his fists, he said quietly, "I'm so sorry Chuck. I'm going to kill him."

Charlie's eyes finally left the floor and traveled up to meet Don's. The pain, fear and sorrow in them brown orbs broke Don's heart and he pulled him into a tight hug.

Charlie leaned against Don's broad chest and for the first time let himself relax.

"I won't let him get near you again," promised Don.

"Ok," said Charlie. He felt very safe in Don's arms and knew his brother would keep his word.


End file.
